hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Tries To Reconcile
"Chloe Tries To Reconcile" is the thirty-third episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on August 1, 2012 and received 0.780 million viewers. Plot Chloe shows up at Eddie's apartment, desperate to make amends and date him again. Eddie invites Loren to his penthouse to work on some songs, but at the end Chloe gets into an argument with Loren. Ellie acts strange around the office and Don finally pays off his ex-worker/ affair. Phil gets deeper into trouble with Colorado. Extended Plot Eddie and his driver are heading over to Chloe's house because he feels he needs to talk to her. Meanwhile, at Chloe's house, Tyler and Chloe are making love. Jake calls Eddie, trying to persuade him from going there. Finally, after Eddie comes to his senses he decides to not go. Jake advices Eddie to take a break from the business and go somewhere, to keep his mind off of the breakup and heal. Melissa and Adam continue trying to find Lisa's long lost sister. Adam finds a lead that she's recently been in a rehab center in Vegas and Mel thinks that's good because that means she's still alive somewhere. Surprisingly, when Mel tells Lisa that she has a lead Lisa tells Mel to leave it alone because her sister is dead to her. Ellie is being too perky at work for some reason. Don tells her to stop. Eddie is writing songs and is having writers block, so he calls Loren at work to come over and help him with it. Loren agrees and gets Adam to cover her shift at the coffee shop. After Phil steals back the stuff from Colorado, he brings it over to a motel and has a little sell out business. A guy tricks Phil into letting him in, punches Phil in the stomach and ducktapes him. Chloe shows up at Eddie's apartment desperate for a second chance with Eddie; saying that Tyler knew about all of Chloe's past and threatened to tell the press if Chloe didn't sleep with Tyler which was a lie to get Eddie back. Luckily, Eddie didn't believe her and told Chloe to get out. Weirdly, Loren walks in and the tension builds. Loren feels bad saying that she doesn't want to intrude and offers to leave and come back later, but Eddie says it's fine because Chloe was just about to leave. Chloe tries to make Loren leave and make her feel bad by saying that she obviously just sees Eddie as a ticket to fame and fortune, but Loren sticks up for herself by saying "No, it's ok, you're describing someone in this room but it's not me." Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Tina Huang as Lily Park *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Julian Acosta as Brian *Christopher Goodman as Jeffrey *Steven J. Scott as Buyer *Beau Maxon as Thug Gallery Episode.133.jpg Lored.jpg Lor1.jpg epi.133.jpg epis.133.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes